Family Of The Heart
by cla62
Summary: Short Stories of our favorite FBI team and found family. All team-centric with Hotch and JJ as 'Team-Parents', open to all requests. Rating may change later.
1. Team - BAU Movie Night

**Hey guys! Here I am, starting a one-shot book! I thought I'd start with a very random little fun one-shot I came up with the other day when I couldn't sleep.**

**This is a Team centered One Shot. I'll probably be posting next either another one of the team or a Jemily one. **

**If you have any requests please send it to me. I'd love to be challenged!**

**Hope you enjoy this silly little piece of writing.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

**The BAU Movie Nights That Should Probably Never Happen Again**

There was an eerily silence filling the living room; all its occupants avoiding to look to their sides, not wanting to meet the eyes of the ones they once thought to be their friends.

Some looked angry, ready to pounce. Some looked sad, heartbroken even. But no one dared to bend, no one dared to be the first one to speak.

They knew the war and destruction to follow the first word uttered.

They were nothing if not stubborn.

The silence remained for long minutes, only the sounds of the occasional passing car would break it.

Until…

"Oh, no, for heaven's sake! Are you guys serious right now?"

Four pair of eyes turned to the face of a frustrated blonde that was alarmingly turning into a face of a very angry blonde.

Four arms shot out, almost at the same time, each pointing to a different direction and the shouting began.

"_He started it!" "She's fucking insane!" "It was my turn!" "They mocked me!" "She BIT me!" "He SAT on me!" "They are mean, and rude and violent and terrible!" "I am supposed to choose this time!" _

Twins sighs of frustration came from the duo standing on the doorway.

An old man, happily snacking on a bow of peanuts stood behind them and looked on with smugness.

"Told you would happen again"

"Thank you, Dave"

And perhaps, David Rossi was right. He was the old and wise one of their family, anyway.

JJ debated whether to run away, start crying or dragging each one of the adults screaming in the living room to a different corner. By their ears, giving them a real reason to scream. And leave them standing there for a long time, nose glued to the wall.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!"

She came out of her daydreaming when the loud voice of her boss forced her back to earth, where she still hadn't acted on her fantasies. Because it they kept this ridiculous act up, she _was _going to turn them in reality.

Silence ran again. Hotch glared around, somehow threatening all of them at the same time.

"At this point, I really don't know why we _do _still insist on those movie nights!" The man raged.

Garcia slowly raised her arm, her many colorful bracelets knowing against each other as she went "So we can bound as a team and as a family, spending some good quality time together that do not involve dismembered bodies and psychopaths serial killers?"

"Oh, and, is _this _your idea of 'good quality time together', Penelope?"

The blonde took a step back, subtly trying to move behind one of her teammates to avoid Hotch's deadly glare.

JJ pinched the top of her nose against the impending headache. Then she looked up, running her eyes through all of the agents' faces.

"Alright, who wants to start explaining? And before the screaming start…" She narrowed her eyes at all of them standing there, closing their mouths "… Please raise your hands, like civilized people and _we _will choose who gets to speak first"

All hands shot up. The blonde rolled her eyes and stared pointedly at her boss.

_Take it over, it's your team, I'm just the one who gets stuck dealing with them._

Over the ears the two _really _had mastered the skill of silent conversations.

Hotch pointed to Morgan, calmly asking him to start.

The grown, tall, strong man immediately pointed to the brunette woman standing beside him with an accusatory finger and an angry face.

"Prentiss BIT me!"

"Because you SAT on me!"

The pale brunette's face had turned red, her entire body turning to face the man, pointing her finger in the exact same accusatory style. They glared at each other.

"Is this real life? Is this really happening? Am I really listening to this?" JJ wondered out loud, looking around for hidden cameras.

Hotch blinked "You... Bit him, Prentiss?"

The woman turned to him with a revolted face, very similar to the one of a child when they feel their parents aren't taking their side "After he SAT on me!"

"I know I'll regret it, but, yeah" JJ finished talking to herself and crossed her arms "Morgan, why did you sit on Emily?"

"Because she wouldn't give me _my _phone back!"

Emily literally jumped in her defense. Literally. "Because he hid my DVD!"

"Of course I did! It's a stupid movie!"

The woman gasped "Miss Congeniality is NOT stupid! Pen, tell him!"

"Miss Congeniality is not stupid" Emily actually stuck her tongue out to Morgan "But! We should totally watch The Hangover! It's hilarious and easy to watch, plus it's **my **turn to choose!"

Penelope glared pointedly at Reid. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I _never _forget anything, Penelope! It is _my _turn to choose!"

"Oh, please, Star Wars, again?" Morgan rolled his eyes. Emily jumped again, still fuming at him and pointing wildly.

"And Saw is your fucking choice? Saw? How old are you, Morgan, 13?"

Garcia joined in "And it defeats the _entire _propose of this night! No dismembered bodies and _no _psychopaths serial killers, remember?"

"But, babygirl, it's just a movie!"

"I'm sorry, my sexy chocolate god but NO DISMEMBERED BODIES AND NO PSYCHOPATS SERIAL KILLERS!"

"Yes Pen!" At this point, JJ was wondering if Emily had drunk Reid's coffee by accident. The brunette wouldn't stop jumping from one person to the next "You tell him! You tell this empty bald head!"

"Want me to sit on you again, Prentiss?"

"Want another bite?"

Reid physically got himself in the middle of the two "All this argument is unnecessary, as of, tonight being _my _turn to choose the movie, the movie we will watch is already decided!"

"Spencer Reid, I WILL erase your existence for the entirety of the world!" Penelope turned red, pointing at him.

Emily caught Morgan looking at her and didn't like the look on her face.

Of course that was enough for her to pounce at him.

And once again Prentiss and Morgan ran around the floor fighting each other as Reid and Garcia screamed in each other's face as loud as they could.

JJ stared in horror as everything played out.

_How did I end up with these people?_

She hadn't even realized Hotch had left until he got back, ropes and duct tape in his hands.

They looked at each other in another silent conversation.

…

Four agents sobbed their heart out as Jack slowly sinks down the ocean, leaving a heartbroken Rose alone on a door drifting though the freezing ocean.

JJ and Hotch, for their part, just kept smiling as they had for the past couple of hours.

On the far right of the couch sat a very emotional Reid, using a tissue to dry his tears, feat not as simple as it should with the bidding on his wrists. To his left, sat JJ and on the floor, leaning her back against her legs was Prentiss, face bright red, looking for a better position of her tied legs while pretending that she wasn't crying. Next to JJ sat Hotch and by his feet sat Garcia, sobbing hysterically behind the duct tape on her mouth and to Hotch's left, Morgan sobbed just as annoyingly loud, almost howling against his own duct tape.

And spread out, like a true king, David Rossi slept peacefully on the reclined armchair.

JJ and Hotch briefly wondered if they should worry about the amount of movie nights that ended up in this exact same scenario.

They had another silent conversation and shrugged.

As extremely annoying and unbelievably tiring they could be, their family was perfect just the way they were.

**Silly and fun, what a way to start! Please do not be fooled, I tend to go more to the angst side than to the fun side of things, this was just to pretend otherwise :)**

***Laughs***

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave any requests you may have, or tell me what you thought of this one! **

**Also, for the next I have a few ready to post: Jemily smut/fluff (my first ever smut o.o), Team hurt/comfort and Team fluff. Pick your poison ;) **


	2. Jemily - I Really Am Okay

**Hello you guys! I wasn't planning on posting anything today, but the comments on the last shot literally brought tears to my eyes. You guys are beyond amazing!**

**This is another quick little thing that came out of essentially nowhere while I was bored out of my mind on the doctor's waiting room. **

**This is JJ/Emily friendship, basically JJ mothering Emily after she gets herself **_**another **_**concussion. Hope you enjoy it! And please, let me know what you want to read nex!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters **

**I Really Am Okay**

"Jayje?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"... I'm okay"

"No, you are not okay. You got a concussion Emily... Again!"

"But, I let the medical idio… Person to check me over! And he said I would not die!"

"I know. I heard him. But the fact that, thankfully, you are not dying, does not, in any way, shape or form, translates to 'you are okay'"

"Yes it does!"

"No, Em, it doesn't"

"Does too!"

"Well, as we all can see, only one of us is not acting like a spoiled 5 year old, so I guess we should go with my opinion"

"Jayje!"

"Emily!"

"… Fine"

"Good!"

"Good!"

…

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am feeling alright. Just a bit of a headache"

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less"

"Yeah…"

…

"Jayje?"

"Yes, Em?"

"Really, I promise you, I am okay"

"I know. I heard you the first time… And the tenth"

"Jayje?"

"Yes?"

"You can stop hugging me now"

"What?"

"The touching, the hugging! It has to stop! Stop it"

"No way! You scared the fucking shit out of me, I am never, ever, stopping hugging you, so stop squirming or it will be worse for you"

"And how do you planning on making this worse, exactly"

"I'll pull you on my lap and I will wrap my arms around you, trapping your arms against your body and make it so you cannot get up the entire flight home… All the 5 hours. I might be tiny, but Emily Prentiss, you _know_ I can take you on a good day, let alone when you have a concussion and pain pills in you, so I'd suggest you stop squirming"

"…"

"Good. Now stop being so stubborn, lay your head on my shoulder and sleep for a while. I'll make sure to wake you up every hour"

"… Fun"

"It's what you get from walking into a suspect's house without backup!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Say that to my heart that got very close to stopping when there was a bang and you went quiet on the coms!"

"Argh!"

"Yeah, very mature Emily. Now close your eyes and go to sleep. Now."

"You're so annoying!"

"Do I still hear you talking?"

…

"Jen?"

"… Go to sleep"

"I'm cold"

"Wait a second… Here we go"

"I don't need you to tuck me in!"

"Shush. Now, lay your head back down"

"Urrg"

"… Comfy?"

"… Yeah"

"Good. Close your eyes now"

…

"Jayje?"

"What now Emily?"

"… I really am sorry I scared you"

"… That's alright. I'm just glad you're okay. But don't go around doing stupid shit like that again"

"I won't"

"… You will, won't you?"

"Probably, yeah"

"… Just lay you head back down and close your eyes, come on I'll even sing you a lullaby!"

"I don't want you to sing me a lullaby!"

"Oh, yeah? Than keep your head up and your eyes open any longer and you know what will happen"

"You are unbelievable"

"Again, not the one who ran into a suspect's house without backup and got my brains beaten off of my head… Again"

"Shut up"

"Seriously though, how many times have you been hit on the head and gotten yourself a concussion in this job? This is what, the fifth?"

"… Didn't you want me to go to sleep? I'm going to sleep now"

"Good. Sweet dreams"

"Yeah, yeah"

…

"Jayje?"

"No"

"But, Jen"

"Nope. Close your eyes back"

"But, Jen, I really need to use the restroom"

"You'll go when I wake you up in an hour. Now, sleep"

"But I gotta pee!"

"Sleep"

"Jen!"

"Do you want me to pull you into my lap and sing you very loud lullabies? Or you'd rather me to take you over my knee, because I swear to God, Emily, I don't believe in spanking, but I am very close to changing my mind"

"You do know you are not my mother, right?"

"I don't know. Do_ you _know you are not my stubborn, spoiled, bratty 5 year old child? Because it sounds like you think you are"

"… I hate you"

"Nah you don't. Now sleep"

"But…"

"I mean it"

"But I still gotta pee!"

"The longer you take to fall asleep, the longer it will be for me to wake you up in an hour"

"… Fine! But if I wet myself, I'm blaming you"

"… Seriously, you do know you're not 5 years old, right?"

"Good night, Jennifer"

…

"Jayje?"

…

"Jayje?"

…

"Jen! Don't ignore me!"

"What now?"

"… I don't really hate you"

"… I know, sweetie. But please, just sleep now"

"Fine, I'll try"

"Thank you"

"… Will you play with my hair?"

"Yes, now close your eyes"

"Love you Jen"

"Love you too, Em"

…

"Did they finally fall asleep?" Rossi looked at the couch of the jet and sighed in relief. Emily was sound asleep on JJ's shoulder, snuggly wrapped in a blanket and the blonde had a hand still tangled on her dark hair and head thrown back, also deeply asleep.

Hotch raised his eyes from his work for a moment and sighed "Thank God, yes"

"… You know what I think it's funny?"

"Hmm?"

"She still claims she is not a 'team-mom'"

Hotch looked up from his paper again, an eyebrow raised at the older man.

"What?"

Hotch shook his head "Nothing. I'll just go back to my work"

…

"Jayje?"

"Yes, Em?"

"… Now I _really _need to pee"

**So! Love it? Hate it? Honestly I'm just posting those silly little ones because I'm pretty insecure about the other ones… Especially the smut ones, as I've been writing fanfics for 10 years now (wow) and I had never written smut before, so…**

**Anyway, let me know what you want to see next, I'm open for all kinds of requests. Thank you again for your support you guys, you truly are amazing!**


	3. Team - If Only They Knew (Sick Fic) P1

**Hey guys! Guys, I am so sorry! I had posted the unrevised version of this story, I am so sorry! Anyway, I can't promise this one won't be perfect either, I'm pretty sure there's still mistakes but I hope it's better. And to answer some people's questions; nope, English isn't my first language (I speak 4). My first language is Portuguese (Brazilian's) so… Please, take it easy on my but do point out when there's some mistake! Thank you all for your support! **

**Team – If Only They Knew (Sick Fic)**

"_How _Hotch? Please, tell me, _how _do we keep getting ourselves in these situations?

_Deep sigh_ "Well, JJ, I'm afraid that my guess is just as good as yours"

The exhausted duo looked around the chaos surrounding them and the four adults thrown around in different places, emitting all kinds of incomprehensive noises, each in a different state of decadence.

The older man sitting by the window, watching the lightings and the pouring rain nursed on his glass of whiskey "I am definitely getting too old for this".

…

It all had started on the third day of their newest case in Jacksonville, FL.

The rain started somewhere during the late morning, around the same time Hotch caught Garcia – who had come along for the case – coughing and not acting like her usual perky self. He had a nagging feeling on the pit of the stomach ever since.

As the day progressed, the rain got worse and JJ found Prentiss skipping lunch after having nothing but coffee for breakfast. The blonde decided to keep an eye on her, noticing the paler than usual tinge of her face.

Later that day, when they officially finished the case, successfully catching their unsub, but not before he killed one last time. Hotch tried to convince himself that the little boy they were unable to save was reason behind Morgan and Reid's suddenly apathy.

During the early evening, the rain had turned into a full blown rainstorm and Hotch's phone rang. The storm was bad and had no prediction of letting up anytime soon, so their jet was unable to take them home until the sky cleared up.

Was in that exact same moment that Rossi went to find JJ to inform that Reid and Morgan were feeling unwell and walked into her holding Prentiss's hair as she emptied her stomach in the toilet bowl and the sound of Garcia's loud, uncontrollable coughs.

…

_"Jay, ple-please, no!" _The blonde was struggling to keep her brunette friend from escaping her hold underneath the lukewarm stream as she shook, her teeth chattering and whining.

_"Em, please, just a little bit longer, please" _JJ regretted not having stripped down to her underwear when she made Emily do; now he entire clothes were soaked and she has only been trying to cool the feverish brunette down with a shower for about two minutes, tops.

_"Bu-but it-it's co-cold"_

The women inside the shower stall jumped in fright by the sound of the bathroom's door being slammed open, followed by gagging and retching. JJ was just thankful that the hotel bathroom had a wall separating the toilet from the shower stall, or she was sure, even in her barely-able-to-stand state, her friend would try to kill whoever the intruder was.

"… _Yes, doctor. We… No, we are unable to leave the hotel and we only have Advil and Tylenol…" _Hotch's voice soon followed, sounding unusually stressed as he trapped his phone between his ear and shoulder and held Reid's forehead to keep him from falling as he puked his guts out "…_No, there's no way to either take them to the hospital or to run to a pharmacy… Alright, okay. Keep them hydrated and fever down, alright… Alright… Thank you"_

"Hotch?" JJ called, uncertain if she should be glad that Emily had finally stopped fighting her or worried about the way her usual though friend was just standing under the stream, leaning on the blonde's hold to keep standing and shivering like crazy "Did you manage to get a hold of the doctor? What did he say? And who is that, Spencer?"

More gagging. The young genius kept swaying even with Hotch's hold "Yeah, it's Reid and yes, I talked to him but there's not much more than we already knew; at least until the storm passes, there's not much we can do. How's Prentiss?"

The brunette cuddled closer to her friend, whining _"co-o-old"_

"I think she's starting to cool down a little…" The blonde sighed, biting her lip "… And here I was thinking that taking care of _one_ sick kid was hard"

Hotch laughed dryly, helping Spencer to get up after he was done "Yeah… Tell me about it"

Spencer was _not _done and almost dropped Hotch on his haste to get back on his knees and Emily's knees gave up on her, almost taking her and JJ to the floor.

JJ and Hotch were starting to really consider taking their chances and brave the violent storm to run away to the hills when Spencer began to miserably sob and a delirious Emily was suddenly convinced that Morgan's violent coughing from the bedroom was actually a monster coming after her brains.

…

_"…And that was how, during a tragic storm, stuck inside a cheap hotel room in Jacksonville, Florida, after bravely risking his life to catch yet another child predator off the streets, David Rossi became victim of the same illness that took hold of his young, obnoxious coworkers and spent his last few hours enjoying a single glass of his favorite Whiskey before tragically succumbing to his inevitable death" _

"Nice Rossi, real nice" Penelope's voice at this point was almost completely gone. She rolled her eyes to the old man before falling into another painful fit of coughs.

JJ opened the bathroom door, now changed into new clothes and supporting a very tired Emily, also clad in brand new pajamas.

"Dave, if you don't want to be here, please, feel free to leave. You can even choose which of the other two rooms you prefer" Hotch spoke, gently taking Emily from JJ to help her to the bed where Penelope laid.

"Hotch, _please _make him stop talking!" Morgan begged, wrapping his pillow around his head to muffle the sounds "Why is everything so fucking _loud_?"

Spencer groaned next to him and curled into a tighter ball in his sleep, clutching his stomach. JJ finished tucking Emily in – the brunette asleep the second her head hit the pillow – and quickly put her hand on Penelope's forehead to check if she had grown a fever in the 30 minutes since she last checked, before making her way to the moaning doctor.

"Hotch" The man looked up. JJ was running her fingers through Spencer's sweaty hair, but her other hand was on the back of Morgan's bald head and her concerned gaze fixed on him "… I think you're going to have to put Morgan under the shower as well"

"What?" The dark man jumped in protest, his face growing very pale from the movement and winced "Nobody's giving me a fucking shower! I don't need a shower and if I did, I could take a shower on my own! I don't need nobody, I am very grown up, I can take care of myself!"

"… I think we have another delirious patient…" Rossi spoke in a sing-song voice, eyeing as Derek kept looking around himself in a frenetic style. JJ and Hotch glared.

Garcia sighed "Great, just when Emily finally sleeps"

"Come on, Morgan" Hotch said, pulling the man out of the bed. Morgan glared at him.

"No! You are not my dad! You can't tell me what to do! Nobody can tell me what to do! ONLY I CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Reid flinched and Emily moaned, both waking up from their slumbers and immediately Reid started to moan and complain loudly about his stomach and Emily started to whine again about monsters and brains and as about the one and only man in her life; Sergio, the cat. The tears came when she realized he wasn't there.

JJ's eyes became murderous. She glared at Morgan with so much hatred that Hotch and Rossi flinched, Hotch subtly stepping away from Morgan as she stomped her way to him.

And grabbed him by the ear, comically pulling him down until she was taller than him.

He cried out.

"Derek Morgan, I swear to God, if you wake up anyone in this room again I will personally kick your **_ASS_** out in the rain, **DO YOU UNDERSTAND?** I am **NOT** your fucking mother and Hotch is **NOT** your father and we could simply have thrown the four of your sick asses in a room and gone back to the others and be _blissfully_ asleep right now, so do not test my patience, **WAS I CLEAR?**"

Derek had literal tears running down his face "Ow, ow, ow, yes ma'am, yes, crystal clear!"

"Good" She let go from his ear "… And _never _call me ma'am again"

Only one look at Hotch's direction was enough for him to scramble to the bathroom, dragging Morgan with him. JJ took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders.

Garcia blinked and turned to poke Emily.

"See Em? You can go back to sleep with no worries; I _promise _no monster is dumb enough to come anywhere near us with JJ around"

Rossi nodded dumbly and decided to remain quiet. He was married three times, after all; he knew when it was the time to shut up.

…

"Oh God!"

Hotch sighed in relief when he managed to pull the trashcan near Morgan just in time for him to empty the contents of his stomach, JJ staring in horror as she rubbed Reid's back as he has been sick for the past minute on the toilet bowl, just before Morgan stormed in.

"Another one throwing up?" The blonde cried and her boss sighed. She shook her head and started to help Spencer to get up when he motioned to be done. She hadn't even gotten him to his feet when Emily stormed in, looking very green and heading straight for the toiled bowl.

_"Cristo Santo!" _Rossi exclaimed from the doorway as JJ fell onto her knees to grab Emily's hair and keep her head up as she had no strength left to do it herself.

Spencer leaned against the wall behind him and slowly slipped to the floor. He fell asleep right there.

"Please" Hotch spoke with a begging tone "_Please _tell me Garcia hasn't started to feel sick too?"

"… No" Rossi ran a hand through his hair "… But she woke up and I'm _pretty _sure she's starting to grow a fever"

…

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"But I don't want it"

"I did not ask"

"But Hotch…"

"Damn it, Morgan, take the damn pill"

Was safe to say now that it was proven that getting a sick FBI agent to take their medicine while sick was way harder than it was to get a child.

JJ wasn't having anymore luck than Hotch.

"Spence, please, your fever is getting high again, please just take the Tylenol"

"What is the point if I am just going to throw it back up! I can't hold it in for enough time for it to have any effects! It's useless"

The blonde sighed and turned to stare at Penelope. She looked back and raised her hands in innocence.

"Don't look at me, I took mine!"

The blonde sighed again and looked at the brunette next.

"Emily, I know you're not really sleeping"

_"I am"_

"No you're not" The blonde was somehow amused by her friend. Until she got angry and JJ had made the mistake of leaving a glass of water on the bedside table by her side. Within her reach.

She watched in slow motion as the brunette sat up the best she could, her eyes barely open, reached her arm out, her hand open, her fingers wrapping around the small objet, slowly lifting it up, some of the water inside slipping out its edge…

"Non, non, bela"

JJ sighed in relief as Rossi took the glass from Emily. That settled it; JJ would never complain about Henry when he was sick ever again.

…

"_But… But… But he can co-come in through the chimney! I-if Santa c-can, th-e-the mon-monst can to-too!"_

"Shhhh, it's okay, sweetie, you're okay…"

If she was being honest, JJ had stopped listening to Emily's nonsense around the same time she stopped listening Reid's. It's been an entire hour since the 'bathroom panic' as Garcia named it and was now nearing 2 a.m. and none of the sickys fell back asleep. They had managed to make all of them to take the meds and Morgan's fever had gone down after the shower but Emily's was very persistent and Reid's had made a comeback.

"Pen, yours starting to go down, but if it comes back up, I am sorry, but you're going to the shower too" The healthy blonde spoke, one hand rubbing gentle circles on Emily's belly and the other holding the thermometer still showing 99.8°F. Reid's fever had gone up to 102°F so Hotch was helping him in the shower. JJ had yet to check Emily's but she already knew that she'd be throwing her under lukewarm water as soon as Hotch was done with Reid.

The sick blonde groaned "That's okay… I have come to accept my fate"

A groan came from the other twin bed "I feel like I'm dying" Garcia spun her head around so fast, JJ was sure if she was feeling bad on her stomach as well, she would have puked her guts out.

"Well, guess what you big, whiny, annoying baby, we all do! So please stop your drama! At least _your _fever is gone!"

"Why are you screaming at me?" Morgan pulled himself up in his elbows and glared "What about Emily? She won't shut up either! Tell her off too!"

_"… - so lo-loud an-and is go-nna ge-get u-us…"_

"Seriously, Derek? Are you not listening her? My Beautiful Little Raven Princess doesn't even know in what parallel galaxy she's in, right now"

JJ was holding Emily's arm to stop her from moving the thermometer from under her armpit while she stared at Rossi thoughtfully, completely zoning out the banter between Morgan and Garcia.

It's been a while since she has last seen him move on his chair. She was starting to wonder if she should, maybe, go check on him to make sure he was not dead.

Between Derek and Penelope constant fighting, Emily's delirious blabbing, Reid's whining, the occasional running to the bathroom and retching and gagging, all on top of the monstrous thunder… How can anyone be able to sleep?

The bathroom's door opening and the beeping of the thermometer brought the exhausted blonde back to reality and she jumped from the bed. Emily's fever had gone up to 104.2°F and as a mother, she was very aware that at this point even an adult should be taken to the hospital.

"Hotch, give me a Tylenol and a glass of water"

The man finished settling Reid and looked at the blonde in confusion, but went as instructed "… They all took it barely 2 hours ago, JJ, we should…"

"Yeah, well, Emily threw up in the meanwhile and her fever is now of 104.2°F, so"

JJ coaxed Emily into taking the pill but the brunette refused to go back to the 'freezing shower of fire' (go figure) and Hotch ended up carrying her and putting her under the shower, clothes and all.

_"I-It b-bur-urns s-so co-ol-old! Le-lemme go-o, e-evil a-android, le-mme go!"_

"You" _cough, cough_ "are annoying and" _cough, cough, cough_ "snobby, Derek!"

"And you are mean and… And… mean, Garcia!"

**Gimme your thoughts! And send me requests ;)**


End file.
